


Flashing Metal Thumping Wood

by Tazzy_Ladynero



Series: Bunnymund Holmes [8]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Great Detective and the Good Doctor are out of town on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Metal Thumping Wood

It was not difficult to locate the residence of Dr North Watson and his lovely wife, Mrs. Toothiana Watson, as 223 Baker Street was right next door to the residence of the famous detective, Bunnymund Holmes, but many of the police and not too few of the Baker Street Irregulars had learned to read the signs for when the doctor and the detective were out of town on a case. The lamps in the front parlor and on the third floor would be lit, burning brightly as if a beacon to guide loved ones home even through the thickest fog the city could wrap herself in. Those lights would burn from the time the sun set to when it rose again in the sky, and the officers who had Baker Street as part of their patrol would pass word among their fellows to keep an eye on the street as Bunny and North were not home. More out of respect for North's wife than any idea that she could not handle herself. The one thief who thought to take advantage of North being out of town was collected by the police, bloodied from a multitude of painful but nonlethal cuts that decorated his body and blubbering, begging to be rescued from the feathered she-demon. Inspector Sanderson Lestrade simply shook his head as the man was arrested, the look on his face stating that he wondered if thieves would ever learn to not rob this part of Baker Street but he doubted it. Toothiana herself had watched the police drag the thief off, a cold, superior look on her face that many agreed looked rather appropriate for the regal young woman while she casually held a pair of sabers in her hands, the faint touch of red on the razor sharp edges proving just how the thief had come by his injuries.

 

Tonight was one of those nights, with the lights burning brightly, and if one looked close enough, they might see shadows in the windows of the second floor conservatory. Those who observed the shadowy figures would be right in guessing that it was the lady of the house working out her frustration at being separated from her husband, but none would think that the second figure was anyone but the maid, Mary, that the Watsons employed. Mrs. Watson was _far_ too proper to even consider thinking about entertaining while her husband was away. However, that was exactly what she was doing, from a certain point of view.

 

Baring her teeth in a parody of a smile, Toothiana whirled away from the slender figure, her sabers flashing in the conservatory light to deflect the staff that was aimed at her side as she danced around Jack Adler. He laughed and tried to hook her with the end of his shepherd's crook, his bare feet ghosting over the wooden floor. Toothiana had been surprised the first time he had wandered over and offered himself as a sparring partner, she suspected Mary had gone to fetch him, and even more surprised when his walking cane had grown into a shepherd's crook that he handled with as much ease as he had the cane. She always wore a traditional outfit from India consisting of wide legged pants, wide sleeved linen tunic, a long vest heavy with embroidery, and soft soled slippers when they sparred, but it had taken Jack several weeks to relax around her. She had realized that when he had taken his jacket off for the first time during one of their night sessions. Now, he only wore his pants and shirt, and she had to confess that he had lovely feet. A part of her wanted to see what they would look like, stained brown from henna that was made even darker by his pale skin.

 

Jack hummed and grinned at her, a flash of white teeth in pale skin. “I heard Lady Evelyn is hosting a debutante ball for her eldest daughter next month.”

 

“I thought she was heavily in debt,” mused Toothiana, not letting Jack's gossip get in the way of their fight. That was something else she had learned was that Jack's words were often as much of a weapon as his staff or ice. His chatter at first had annoyed her during their sessions, but she came to find out that it was just his way to talk through a fight that wasn't serious. She lunged forward, forcing Jack to back up a few steps as he blocked her blows.

 

“Oh she is. A weakness for the ponies,” agreed Jack before jumping over her head with a twist. “I've also heard the unsettling rumor that she plans to auction the girl off to the highest rich bidder to keep the creditors from nipping at the lady's heels.”

 

“Poor girl. Is she aware?” She spun around, her vest flaring out around her as her wings fluttered in excitement, just in time to have a saber caught by the crook and pulled out of her hand. Point to Jack.

 

“I've already sent a warning to her, and last I knew, the girl was setting up a safe place to live with a relative that would shield her from her dear mummy's habits,” sighed Jack, pausing briefly to rest a hand over his heart as her saber clattered to the far side of the room. She snorted and dove past Jack for her saber, her other one flickering out to drive him back. From the surprised yelp and faint sound of tearing fabric, she had succeeded in landing a blow on Jack. Scooping up her saber, she whirled around and grinned at Jack, who was staring at the faint line of red that now stained his shirt sleeve. Point to her.

 

He shook his head, a touch mournful, and she might have believed the act if she hadn’t seen the playful laughter in his eyes. “I was rather fond of this shirt.”

 

“Then you should not have worn it to our session,” she replied, the light flashing off her blades. They had an agreement of non-lethality but that was it. She often walked away with strained wrists from trying to keep ahold of her sabers and dark bruises under her feathers, while Jack was often nicked and his clothes in need of repair. She tossed him a bright grin, full of mischief. “You can always use it as part of a dummy or a disguise.”

 

He snorted, twirled the staff between his fingers, and lashed out at her, making her dance away for a better angle. They continued their deadly dance, wood meeting metal with almost lethal force, as they moved around the floor, their conversation drifting around them as they fought in the brightly lit room. Gossip and information was traded as easily as blows, and the minutes slipped away as they danced.

 

Toothiana was limping from a strong blow to her thigh while Jack was favoring his left side when a throat was cleared from the doorway. Carefully, they both looked over while keeping an eye on the other - after all, it wasn’t unheard of one of them to use a third party to distract their opponent for a winning blow - to find Mary standing there. She had her arms folded across her chest and a brow raised in obvious displeasure at their current state.

 

“It is morning. There is breakfast waiting for you both along with medical supplies,” Mary announced, and Jack chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner as he leaned on his staff. “I have heard word from Inspector Lestrade that they are on their way home.”

 

With that Mary turned on her heel and left them alone. Jack looked down at his now ragged outfit and shook his head. “Shall I join you after a quick wash and change, Mrs. Watson?” he asked, glancing over at Toothiana.

 

“I would appreciate that very much, Mr. Adler,” she replied with a bright smile as she walked over to the door. She scooped up a rag and wiped down her sabers before sheathing them. “I look forward to your company.”

 

Jack bowed to her in a courtly manner, tapped his staff on the floor twice, and scooped up the now cane-sized piece of wood to tuck under his arm as he strolled out of the room. Toothiana shook her head, fondly, at his back before she moved around the conservatory, extinguishing the lamps there to allow the early morning sun to illuminate the room. Then, in a swish of embroidered silk, she left the room, heading down the stairs to get ready for the day and prepare a welcome for her husband and his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry into the "Rise of the Guardians 1800 AU" contest. (details to be found [here](http://sweetfrost-rotg-contest.tumblr.com/tagged/rules)) . Thank you, Earthstar and Icka for letting me play in this wonderful universe that you are crating. And thank you to Rinpin for her wonderful picture of the Three Jacks and Three Bunnies found at http://rinpin.tumblr.com/post/46712515786/so-this-was-from-a-livestream-that-i-did-a-few .
> 
> EDIT: Thank you, Foxifly Studios, for the lovely [picture](http://foxiflystudios.tumblr.com/post/63000202686/for-ladynero-she-wanted-tooth-watson-and-jack) of Tooth Watson and Jack Adler!


End file.
